


whatever it takes

by antihistamine (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Character Study, Incest, M/M, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/antihistamine
Summary: love will take a backseat to revenge.





	whatever it takes

There is no ceremony when Akechi kneels down at the altar. His offering is fake, as is his blessing, and the ritual repeats in an endless loop.

* * *

Shido cares not about foreplay or anything erotic - Akechi knows there is nothing arousing about his own body, nothing worth taking time over. He's a cheap plastic doll with holes blown through the chest and the head torn clean off. 

He’s good enough to sit on Shido's floor but not nearly enough for a spot on his throne. 

Not that Akechi wants it - not that he wants Shido. In the deepest darkest depths of his mind, maybe he wishes he would be regarded as the next in line. It would be nice to be more than toy with only two uses. To actually be acknowledged, to hear _come here, son,_ regardless of what happened after he heard those words.

But what son is he? A bastard child bore from the abused bloodied hole of a whore - no son of anyone, let alone a man as powerful as Shido.

And who is his father? The man he heard about over his mother's drunken wails, the man who haunted his childhood as a bedtime story induced nightmare? No father of his; Akechi has no such thing. The word has no meaning - it has lost all right to exist, no matter how Akechi may cling to naive desires to be loved.

* * *

Soon, Akechi will take the sword and commit the greatest sin, of tyranny and patricide and strike god's second hand off the sacred throne.

Not for his own petty revenge - for the betterment of the world. For the good of all the people in his country, Akechi will strike a hole in the ark and let it sink sink _sink._

Goodbye to the king and goodbye to the people.

He has no need for self preservation, because Akechi knows he'll go down, too. He has no desire to take the crown off a bloodied head and stain it with his own. There will be no need for a ruler in the underwater utopia he creates.

In the world after the final destruction of those born from tales of Adam and Eve, kings will be statues with broken noses and crotches. Human bones will line the ground underneath, all the gravestones littered with symbols from a forgotten word.

Who could ever survive a flood, truly, by packing two by two and pressing bits and pieces together to multiply? 

The glorification of procreation is mankind's deadliest sin, Akechi thinks, the thought anyone could be happy with some combination of dna sucking up resources for eighteen years - it’s a laugh.

* * *

He was so lucky to be born a boy, so when Shido fucks him he knows he knows there's no reason other than a show of power.

* * *

Akira treats sex like it's a special affair. It's his virgin attitude he pretends he doesn't possess that leads Akira to light candles when Akechi comes over, to gaze away shy and coy when their eyes meet.

It's sickening. Akira is such a picture perfect symbol of innocence in his school uniform; boyish charm oozing out of every poorly washed pore. But he's still a boy - and Akechi could place his body on a pedestal of purity all he wished, but it would come crumbling down with the harsh reality of his age, sixteen and too old to pretend not to lust for Akechi the same way Akechi lusted after him. 

(Not nearly identical - Akira loved Akechi for his false smiles and broken promises of _I love you too_ s and Akechi loved the fragility of Akira's neck in his grip and the way he'd never once been touched by a man before Akechi had twisted his fingers inside him.)

It's always an act, with Akira, an act of gentleness and care learned from romance novels and fade to black movie scenes. Akira makes him dinner. They talk. Akira takes his hand and leads him to the bedroom. They kiss. Akira mutters _I love you_ s and Akechi chews them up and swallows them like vitamin tablets while they undress each other.

Sometimes they make a show of it, fully nude, or sometimes they rush and it’s a mess of half shoved off pants. No matter how it’s done, the lights are always dimmed, and Akira always wants to see Akechi's face and hold his hand.

It's not the way Akechi would prefer it.

It would be so much easier if Akira hated him - if they could be on even ground, there, at least, if it were all teeth and nails and aggression spurred on by adrenaline.

So at Akira's temple Akechi sacrifices his self preservation, pretends there's any feelings between him and some country bumpkin with bad eyesight who runs around playing vigilante like justice is a game, and he whispers _I love you_ into Akira's hair, even though sex is the furthest thing from making love.

* * *

He convinces himself the suffering he feels when Akira kisses his chest and when Shido cums so deep down his throat it burns his stomach are the same. They don’t mean a thing to him - they use him the same as he is using them.

**Author's Note:**

> *akechi voice* can't help being a gemini


End file.
